


落火

by Bittersugar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 他们说高文是亚瑟的男孩。





	落火

**Author's Note:**

> 可以看作是《夏夜》的后续  
此篇为约稿，经甲方同意后放出

他们说高文是亚瑟的男孩。

亚瑟，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，大不列颠岛上最赫赫有名的黑帮，圆桌骑士之首。

而他们说高文——亚瑟的侄子——是他的男孩。

伦敦总是阴雨天。

兰斯洛特背过身，最终还是把头埋在掀开的大衣下，才点着了烟。他已经戒了很多次了，哪怕玛修也劝告过他，这个习惯终究还是改不掉。

高文走过来站在他身边，胸前的白百合散发着清香。他本来应该别着摩根最喜欢的花朵，但黑色的花和黑西装总是不太搭。潘德拉贡家的人都不喜欢摩根，参加葬礼的没几个是在真心悼念。

作为高文儿时的小哥哥，兰斯洛特猜不透他究竟是怎么想的。

报纸一角的讣告是潘德拉贡家自己登的，很快媒体们就开始大肆宣扬。毕竟作为亚瑟的姐姐，摩根也是个有头有脸的人物。她醉酒跌下楼梯扭断脖子，这死法着实配不上她的身份。第二天兰斯洛特在家族的花园里约他谈心，彼时高文叼着一根女士细烟，青丝缭绕之间，他忧郁又漠然的神情竟然有些像摩根。几句之后亚瑟走了过来，抽走了高文夹在手里的烟，说了一句吸烟不好。兰斯洛特很久以后回忆起来，发现高文就是在那时候戒了烟。

亚瑟在应酬，他总是在应酬。

作为继承人的莫德雷德不知所踪，亚瑟带着梅林和阿格规文同其他势力的人微笑、握手。圆桌之首罕见地穿了黑色的西装，胸前却仍旧缀着一朵白蔷薇。今天是阴雨天，可他就像太阳一样耀眼。

兰斯洛特转过头，发现高文依旧在看着亚瑟。他想起高文戒烟的那天，在亚瑟出现之前，年轻男人用那种只能在摩根脸上出现的神情说道：“我和亚瑟在一起会更好。”

有人说这是摩根的诅咒。

葬礼结束回程途中，亚瑟连同他侄子的车子在路上被炸上了天。他们都知道高文是莫德雷德的哥哥，二人本应同行，可叛逆之子压根没有出席葬礼。人们说这是摩根的诅咒，诅咒夺走了她孩子的弟弟、诅咒她胳膊肘往外拐的儿子。

圆桌们虽然预料到会有威胁，却没想到竟然有人敢大摇大摆地做这种事。阿格规文慌乱地打着电话，就连向来波澜不惊的崔斯坦都瞪大了眼睛。

贝狄威尔和兰斯洛特是最先冲上去救人的。

首当其冲的是亚瑟的车。车身被炸得底盘朝天，司机当场毙命。贝狄威尔赶在爆炸前将后座上血肉模糊的亚瑟拖了出来，可桂妮薇儿就没有这么幸运了。兰斯洛特抱起高文——血，血，血，到处都是血，染红了他的衬衫领口，染红了他的睫毛，染红了他的头发。

当天晚上，伦敦鼠党一般的黑社会们凑在一起拍手叫好，庆祝潘德拉贡帝国的覆灭。贝狄威尔处理完后背的炸伤，同手术室外的崔斯坦、兰斯洛特一起静静等待。

一个月后，亚瑟·潘德拉贡出院的消息传遍伦敦。

他看着伤得很重，但其实多半都是些皮肉伤。软组织挫伤在家中也可静养，哪怕是潘德拉贡家的私人医院，也没有堡垒一般的大宅安全。

高文伤在脑袋，额头开了一个大洞，疤痕盖在金色的额发之下。医生说会对脑子造成什么样的损害目前还是未知的，希望所有人都做好心理准备。

兰斯洛特惴惴不安，他推开房门，高文微笑着和玛修谈话，全然没有发疯变傻的迹象。这一年加拉哈德四岁，养女玛修八岁。如果他真的发生什么不测，兰斯洛特想整个卡美洛特也能照顾好这个孩子一样的男人。

但事实却是，这个人，只能是亚瑟。

高文是在照到镜子的第一眼叫出声的。那个丑陋的圆形伤疤就在额头中间，像是一个可怖的弹孔。贝狄威尔安慰着他，直到亚瑟从每一个失败者手中接过高文，勒令他们把房间留出来。那双向来温和的绿色眼眸带着拒人千里的冷漠之色，亚瑟说——

他跟我在一起会更好。

高文确实好了起来。

莫德雷德盘起一条腿，琢磨着她哥哥究竟担起了哪个人的角色——他有阿格规文天生缺失的阳光气质，又比梅林那只老狐狸成熟稳重得多。

他们家大多数人都是金发：她、亚瑟、高文、加雷斯，莫德雷德从来没觉得她哥哥是个白马王子一般的存在——哪里有抱着土豆泥大快朵颐的王子？但自打摩根死后，自打他病愈出院后，高文变得和亚瑟越来越像。

她知道外面的人是怎么说的，莫德雷德咬紧下唇，他们说高文是亚瑟的男孩。

尽管被称为叛逆之子，她在这个家里还是有在乎的存在的。那个人是谁呢？每次自己闯了祸都要被拉出来背锅、不爱吃的东西通通扔到他碗里，就连胆敢绑架潘德拉贡之子的绑匪也总是会将两个人搞错。

除了高文，还能是谁呢？

潘德拉贡家的王子牵着格林格雷特，马甲在腰部陡然收紧，合身的马裤和马靴勾勒出挺翘的臀部和有力的双腿。格林格雷特打着响鼻，鬓毛飞舞。

高文在潘德拉贡家不算高挑，可他天生比例极好，宽肩窄腰，长腿笔直。他踩上脚蹬，抬腿跨上马鞍。哪怕戴着头盔，那一头金发也在熠熠生辉。莫德雷德看着他哥哥驾马小跑起来，格林格雷特热身完毕，随即利落地跳过障碍横杆。

他们这是在公共马场，在场的人无一不被这个骑术精湛、样貌俊美的年轻人吸引。保镖们站在角落里，因此莫德雷德不用心口不一地说她哥哥是个爱出风头的臭屁家伙。

如同每一个有优秀哥哥的妹妹，莫德雷德也跟着自豪起来。

于是她跳下椅子，打算更好地欣赏高文难得的英姿。可刚一走出棚子，她就发现西侧的贵宾席出现了几个熟悉的身影——是亚瑟和梅林。

她名义上的父亲端着一杯酒，挺拔的身姿看上去像是一株坚韧的白蔷薇。他身边的一个陌生人穿着名贵的西装，抱着胳膊，气势非凡。在他们面前的马场上，格林格雷特正在高文的指挥下一举跃过三个横杆。

掌声稀稀落落地响起，高文像个王子般扬起头颅。亚瑟向他举起酒杯，而高文颔首致意。

莫德雷德攥紧拳头，也许有些话并不是空穴来风。

一月份的时候，伦敦下起了第一场雪。

圣诞并没过去多久，很多人还沉浸在节日懒洋洋的氛围中。大不列颠的黑帮们定下不成文的规定，教父会和自己的家人们一同度过圣诞假期。

圆桌骑士们也不例外，假期接近尾声，兰斯洛特带着加拉哈德和玛修出游去了，小姑娘一直向往着火热的南国风情。阿格规文阴着脸闷在书房里，梅林则不知所踪。莫德雷德戴着毛线帽和厚厚的耳包出门，在卡美洛特的花园里堆起丑得要命的雪人。

日光稀薄，这样的天气里，高文如同枯萎的太阳花一样没了生命力。

他额头的伤口因为寒冷隐隐作痛，却执意拒绝了兰斯洛特关于南国之行的邀请。原因别无其它，他浅蓝色的眼睛追逐着那朵白蔷薇，追逐着亚瑟的身影。

似乎每一个人，包括高文自己，都默认了他和亚瑟在一起会更好。

炉火正旺，木炭安静地燃烧着。亚瑟坐在宽大的办公桌后翻阅文件，他的侄子则躺在壁炉前看着一本情节令人牙酸的骑士小说。厚重的法兰绒地毯阻隔了地面的凉意，年轻人穿着白色的针织衫，领口随意地敞开，看上去就像是个回家休假的学生。

他是看不进去小说的。

暖烘烘的炉火和漫长的头疼侵占了他的注意力，大多数时间，高文都只是吃着仆人准备的零食。于是亚瑟放下手里的工作，走过去坐到地毯上。

高文直起身子，年长者自然而然地拨开他的额发，亲吻那个可怖的伤疤。

他们说高文是亚瑟的男孩，而有些话__并非__是空穴来风。

亚瑟那双清澈的翠绿眼眸浮动起深沉的欲望，他亲吻高文，从额头，到鼻尖，从颧骨，到嘴唇。而高文如同被献祭的羔羊，温驯而顺从地仰起脖子，任由亚瑟洗礼他、宠爱他。年长者托住他的后脑，拿走碍事的果盘和愚蠢的小说。他脱光高文的衣服，让他平躺在柔软的地毯上。后者像一朵纯洁无暇的白百合，悄无声息地绽放着。

啪的一声，一个坚硬的雪团打在亚瑟书房的窗子上。也许那是一次来自莫德雷德的、众人习以为常的恶作剧，也许那是上位者对于他们行这等背德、苟且之事的愤怒质问。

但无论那是什么，高文苍穹一般的眸子里都只有亚瑟的身影，仿佛那男人构成了他的整个世界——不，亚瑟就是他的整个世界。

他分开年轻人的双腿，像每一个侵略者那样开疆拓土、肆意妄为。可他的动作又是温柔的，亲吻如同细细碎碎的雪花，落在高文肩头、胸膛、脖颈、下颚。于是高文好似害了风寒一样，皮肤开始泛起动情的红，宛如娇嫩的花朵绽放到最后，露出艳丽的花心。

吐息同呻吟在书房里发酵、回荡，直到二人攀上极乐的高潮。

亚瑟将高文拥进怀里，把下巴搁在他发顶。被珍视的人沉沉睡去，年轻的、无辜的容颜让他看上去像是个无意中坠落人间的天使——人们总以为是亚瑟折断了他的翅膀，可实际上，高文可以为他做任何事。

如果亚瑟在这里，那么，他将不再飞行。

和摩根给人留下的刻板印象不同，女人出生在一个温暖和煦的春日，花朵初绽，伦敦难得放了晴。

如果潘德拉贡这个姓氏没有蚕食掉她的天真烂漫，摩根也许能成为一个好母亲。

至少在高文小时候，他还曾享受过坐在母亲膝头的特权。那时的摩根还没同亚瑟彻底决裂，高文记得母亲发凉的指尖摆弄着他的金发，为他别上纯白的百合。亚瑟站在一边，听自己的姐姐说她做了个梦，梦里高文有了个金发的妹妹，听她说自己很快会怀上一个女孩。

“还好吗？”

兰斯洛特担忧地拍了拍他的肩膀，年轻人回过神来。关于那个温暖午后的记忆迅速消退了，今天依旧是摩根的生日，但天气阴冷潮湿，淅淅沥沥地下着雨。

亚瑟还在说些什么，可他头疼得一个字都听不进去。他看向莫德雷德，女孩低头抠着自己的手指，她对摩根的感情着实不深。她只挨过一次打，因为母亲落下的耳光后来都被自己的哥哥承担去了。

兰斯洛特解下自己的围巾给他系上，亚瑟的声音停顿了几秒钟。过于浓厚的洗衣液味道铺天盖地地砸进他鼻子里，但高文只是在柔软的织物上蹭了蹭下巴。

今年的春天来得格外晚。玛修九岁了，开始摆弄儿童厨具和一些基本无害的家用电器。他猜这明显放多了洗衣液的围巾就是玛修的手笔，小姑娘大概已经意识到自己其实是家宅中唯一的女主人了。他记得莫德雷德小时候就从来没做过这种事——她是个被当成王子养大的公主，家务能力还不如她那会只做土豆泥的哥哥。

稀稀落落的掌声响起，亚瑟结束了演讲，照例和其他黑帮的人寒暄。

这很稀奇。摩根死后的第一个生日，潘德拉贡家的人邀请了伦敦大部分有头有脸的人物参加，却只是把他们撂在凉风萧瑟的墓园，脚踩着潮湿泥泞的草皮。

几个黑帮分子躁动起来，毕竟在几个月前，就是他们授意将潘德拉贡家的车子炸上了天。这件事亚瑟心中早有眉目，但睚眦必报的圆桌骑士沉寂了近一年，也没有采取行动。他们惴惴不安地更换车子，担心同样的伎俩会被用到自己身上。

当天晚上，在南伦敦的老城区里，忐忑的鼠党老大们凑在一起商讨策略。

他们当中绝大多数都在旧城区长大，同含着金汤勺、充满皇家气派的潘德拉贡们不同，小餐馆的炸鱼薯条才让人心安。

卡美洛特正举办着晚宴，因此有人提议干脆再炸一次，除掉这颗巨大的伦敦毒瘤。

高文进门的时候依旧在头疼，他想快点儿了事，但他__没法__草草对待亚瑟交给他的任务。兰斯洛特不在，他不想回家前搞出难以收拾的乱子，叫玛修和加拉哈德看出端倪。莫德雷德大摇大摆地吃着别人盘子里的薯条，贝狄威尔对此一脸不赞同。

餐馆里寂静无声，鼠党们呆若木鸡地看着为首的高文。

亚瑟的侄子觉得自己应该说点儿什么，可他头疼到实在没这个心情。保镖们看守着前后门，就连在场的潘德拉贡方也不过是在圆桌里有着一席之地的骑士们。

餐桌上有人直接参与了爆炸事件，有人只是见风使舵的墙头草。

于是高文叹了口气，松开围巾清清嗓子：“我知道你们有人同家母葬礼上的爆炸事件没有关系，所以我代表亚瑟表示，潘德拉贡并不会介意你们此刻出现在这里。但如果你是潘德拉贡的朋友，那么请离开。”

一时之间没人动作，直到一个男人讥笑一声：“代表亚瑟？你不过是他的婊子——”

他的话没能说完——也许已经说完了，谁知道呢——就被莫德雷德直接砸进了盘子里，油腻的食物残骸让男人变得十分狼狈，他挣扎起来，莫德雷德直接开了枪。

直到鲜血和脑浆飞溅到脸上，餐桌上的人才意识到发生了什么。有人发出细小的尖叫，迅速起身试图逃走。有罪者和无辜者乱成一团，男人女人们举着枪相互射击。莫德雷德笑着、跑着，崔斯坦看上去像是要睡着了，贝狄威尔还有闲心腾出手来安抚一下向他寻求帮助的普通民众。

眼前的一切看上去像是喜剧电影中的某个场景，一流导演和三流导演都能拍出来的那种。高文的反应慢了半拍，被子弹擦伤了胳膊。

贝狄威尔扑过来，六厘米的身高差和厚重的防弹衣将他压倒在地，胸口沾到的血迹蹭得他满脸花。高文被扑得胸闷气短，一边劫后余生地想着幸好这人不是兰斯洛然，一边无可奈何地看着原本被贝狄威尔保护的幸存者当场毙命。

闹剧结束了，在场的人里高文竟然看上去伤得最重。几个被活捉的首脑跪在地上，金发男人拿着手帕擦脸，思索着该怎么处理这几个人。

莫德雷德叼着皮筋扎头发，他们的命令里确实提到了让那几个墙头草活下来，但她想不到那有什么狗屁用，所以便全杀了。现在尸体混在一起，叫高文皱起眉来。

于是他给亚瑟打电话，亚瑟的男孩永远是听话的。

电话过了十几秒才被接起，悠扬的乐曲声传来，他看了眼墙上的挂钟，知道这时间该开始跳舞了。他的思绪一下子就溜走了，想到踩在兰斯洛特脚上跳舞的玛修——该死，他把那条围巾放哪儿了？

“.....你还好吗，高文？”

亚瑟温和的声音透过手机传出来，带着浓厚的关切。高文垂下眼睛，像个做错事的孩子：“对不起，亚瑟，我搞砸了。人死了几个，剩下的被我们活捉了。”

亚瑟一时没说话，于是高文又道了一次歉。他走开了几步，小声地向亚瑟索求一次惩罚。

“哼，在给爹地打电话、让他打你屁股吗？”

有人低声咕哝道，被打得鼻青脸肿的黑帮不怀好意地笑了起来。莫德雷德咬牙切齿，用枪托使劲击打他们的后脑。男人闷哼一声，小山一样的身体砸到地上，目光像是啐了毒般看着莫德雷德：“你知道吗，小丫头，你哥哥是你爸爸的小婊子。”

她瞪大眼睛，带根的牛皮小靴子狠厉地踩上了男人的喉咙。贝狄威尔忙过来架住她，然而枪还是响了，崔斯坦耸耸肩，毫无诚意地道歉，说不小心走火了。

莫德雷德暂时消了气，可男人恶毒的嘴脸却被定格了。高文走回来，对他们的闹剧不置一词。亚瑟说他们已经得到了教训，没必要全都杀了。伦敦的下水道太过复杂，潘德拉贡腾不出手去管理老鼠。当然，高文没说的是，亚瑟确实给了他惩罚，年长者什么都不做，让高文自己去备受煎熬。

“放他们走？”莫德雷德大叫起来，“你就这么放他们走！他们说你是——”

“亚瑟说了，放他们走。”

“那个混蛋根本就不在乎这些人！他们死了他也不在乎！你知道他们怎么说你吗？他们说你是亚瑟的——”莫德雷德哽住了，她是没办法把这些话说出口的，可她着实怒不可遏。这份愤怒无处而发，她现在没办法大骂亚瑟，就只能拿着高文撒火，“你可真是亚瑟的狗！”

崔斯坦脸色一凛，贝狄威尔正欲出言制止。所谓家丑不得外扬，他们没必要当着别人的面大吵。

高文是好脾气的，对莫德雷德她永远有着十足的包容，他不在意别人怎么看怎么说，亚瑟的婊子也好，亚瑟的狗也好，他全盘接收。于是年轻人点点头，温柔和煦：“谢谢。”

“你他妈的有病吗？！”

莫德雷德后退一步，随即不可置信地盯着高文迅速肿胀的左脸。在愤怒的驱使之下，她猛地甩了自己哥哥一巴掌。男人的脸红了一片，这样的场景与她的童年记忆叠合起来。她恨摩根，她恨亚瑟。现在她恨高文，也恨她自己。

摩根诅咒着抢走她孩子的弟弟，诅咒着她胳膊肘往外拐的儿子，也诅咒着逃离她的女儿。

潘德拉贡家的继承人跑开了，被定格的恶毒人脸失去了嘲讽的对象，看上去像是电影片场里劣质的道具。

高文深深叹了口气，开枪杀掉了剩下的人。

他们回去的时候卡美洛特的晚宴已经结束了。

大堂还残留绸缎装饰、没有切完的蛋糕，西侧的长桌上依旧摆着甜点和酒水。仆人们累坏了，潘德拉贡家的老爷是个通情达理的人，让他们先去休息，明天再收拾干净。

贝狄威尔开车在老城区里找了一圈，却也没发现莫德雷德的身影。回西伦敦的路上，三个人保持着沉默。贝狄威尔和崔斯坦在前面挤眉弄眼，高文还琢磨着兰斯洛特的围巾。他把事情彻底搞砸了，所有人都死了，而亚瑟__不肯__惩罚他。

车子驶进大门，卡美洛特一片寂静。高文进入主宅，亚瑟从二楼走下。

他还穿着晚宴时候的白西装，蓝底的内衬上横着金色的格子。百合枯萎，日落月升，高文畏寒，而亚瑟就是他的太阳。

年长者打开墙边的留声机，音乐声一举淹没了高文的道歉。

亚瑟在向他讨一支舞，高文明白，高文永远明白。

他跳女步，摩根怀莫德雷德的时候把他当女孩养，他穿过裙子，那时候就和亚瑟跳过舞。就如同兰斯洛特和玛修，亚瑟让他踩在自己脚上，带着他转圈。现在年长者的手放在他腰上，随即便滑到臀部。乐曲华丽，午夜降临，摩根的生忌即将结束。亚瑟引导着他，温柔体贴，气度优雅非凡。

他们旋转到大厅西侧的月光之下，亚瑟的金发变得透明飘渺。

恍惚之间，高文似乎看见了摩根。

死去的女人躺在地上，额头的弹孔汩汩冒血。她盯着高文，了无生气的眼睛一直盯着高文。诅咒如影随形，像是一块笼罩在潘德拉贡家头上的裹尸布。

乐曲变得舒缓，于是高文把脸埋进亚瑟肩颈。

落地钟敲响，新的一天如期而至。他随着亚瑟的动作轻轻摇摆，像是一对耳鬓厮磨的恋人。摩根消失了，她回到了密不透风的棺椁中，与潮湿的泥土和蠕动的昆虫为伴。

他和亚瑟在一起会更好。


End file.
